wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Powrót na Krzywuchowe Moczary
, 100 |Powiązane = Szepczące wzgórze |Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon |Obraz = Tw3 together but not reunited.jpg }} Powrót na Krzywuchowe Moczary – zadanie poboczne występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon, w którym Geralt wraca na Krzywuchowe Moczary wraz z Krwawym Baronem, aby odzyskać jego żonę. Wiedźmin zostaje poproszony przez Krwawego Barona, aby odbić jego żonę Annę z rąk Wiedźm z Krzywuchowych Moczarów. Wpis w dzienniku Jak pamiętacie Baron, samozwańczy pan Velen, poprosił wiedźmina o znalezienie zaginionej rodziny. Okazało się, że Tamara, córka Barona, przebywa w Novigradzie, gdzie dołączyła do łowców czarownic. Natomiast Anna, żona Barona, została porwana przez wiedźmy, które, zgodnie ze złożoną wcześniej obietnicą, uczyniły z niej swoją służkę. Baron poprzysiągł odbić Annę — z pomocą wiedźmina lub bez niej. Zebrawszy ludzi i sprzęt, wyruszył w niebezpieczną wyprawę przez bagna do miejsca, w którym Geralt znalazł jego żonę. Geralt zdecydował, że pomoże Baronowi i ruszył do wioski na moczarach. Okazało się, że prócz pana na Wrońcach przybyli tam też łowcy czarownic, przywiedzeni przez Tamarę. Wszyscy mieli jeden cel — odnaleźć Annę. Nie było łatwo, ale wkrótce zguba została odnaleziona. Niestety, okazało się, że wiedźmy rzuciły na nią klątwę, która zmieniła ją w bestię. Wiedźmin chciał zdjąć przekleństwo i udał się po pomoc do ubożątka, Janka. Janek jak zwykle był pomocny. Zdradził wiedźminowi, że miejsce, w którym wiedźmy praktykują magię, znajduje się w piwnicy chatki z gobelinem. Gdy Geralt zszedł na dół razem z łowcą Gradenem, odkrył kilka dziwnych lalek, w tym jedną przedstawiającą Annę. Próba odczynienia klątwy nie zakończyła się dobrze — Anna została odczarowana, ale zmarła zaraz potem — klątwa została bowiem tak skonstruowana, żeby zabijać, przy próbie odczynienia. Po śmierci matki Tamara wróciła do Noyigradu, a Baron, w równie podłym nastroju, jak córka, do Wrońców. Wiedźmin długo zastanawiał się, czy warto za nim jechać. W końcu zdecydował, że pojedzie jego śladem. Gdy dotarł do Wrońców, dowiedział się, że Baron nie żyje. Samozwańczy władca Velen powiesił się na konopnym sznurze. — Jaskier Przebieg zadania Jeżeli Geralt zabił Ducha Spotkaj się z Baronem we wsi Sztygary. Krwawy Baron polecił Geraltowi, aby spotkali się we wsi Sztygary. Sołtys wsi opowie, że przez miejscowość przechodzili łowcy czarownic, podążali w stronę Krzywuchowych Moczarów. Baron wraz z ludźmi i wiedźmin wyruszają śladami łowców. Wraz z Baronem udaj się do chat na moczarach. Geralt wraz z Baronem i jego ludźmi udają się na Moczary w poszukiwaniu Anny – żony Barona. Pomóż łowcom czarownic w walce z potworami. Na miejscu w Sierocińcu wiedźmin zauważa łowców czarownic walczących z potworami. Ludzie Barona, przybywają z odsieczą i po zakończonej walce, Baron zauważa swoją córkę Tamarę. Po krótkiej rozmowie łowcy przystępują do przeszukania Sierocińca i znajdują Annę. Kobieta będzie umysłowo chora i nie rozpozna swoich bliskich. Po chwili wiedźmin słyszy dźwięki wydobywające się z bagien i wszyscy zostają zaatakowani przez potwory. Przygotuj się do walki. Pokonaj bestie. Po chwili pojawiają się utopce, baby wodne oraz bies. Po ich pokonaniu i krótkiej pogawędce pomiędzy postaciami Krwawy Baron zabiera Annę do uzdrowiciela, z Gór Sinych, a zadanie kończy się powodzeniem. Jeżeli Geralt uwolnił Ducha Spotkaj się z Baronem we wsi Sztygary. Baron nakazał Geraltowi udać się do wsi Sztygary, gdzie się spotkają. Jeśli wiedźmin uwolnił Ducha, sołtys powie, że Czarna Mara wymordowała całą wioskę, a ocalał tylko on. Poda informację, że przez wioskę przechodzili łowcy, udający się w stronę Moczarów. Wraz z Baronem udaj się do chat na moczarach. Geralt wraz z Baronem i jego ludźmi udają się na Moczary w poszukiwaniu Anny – żony Barona. Pomóż łowcom czarownic w walce z potworami. Na miejscu w Sierocińcu wiedźmin zauważa łowców czarownic walczących z potworami. Ludzie Barona, przybywają z odsieczą i po zakończonej walce, Baron zauważa swoją córkę Tamarę. Po krótkiej rozmowie łowcy przystępują do przeszukania Sierocińca i znajdują Annę. Kobieta będzie przemieniona w babę wodną i nie rozpozna swoich bliskich. Po chwili wiedźmin słyszy dźwięki wydobywające się z bagien i wszyscy zostają zaatakowani przez potwory. Przygotuj się do walki. Pokonaj bestie. Po chwili pojawiają się utopce, baby wodne oraz bies. Po ich pokonaniu i krótkiej pogawędce pomiędzy postaciami zabójca potworów twierdzi, że najlepiej będzie zapytać Janka, co się stało. Odwiedź Janka i dowiedz się, co stało się z Anną. Biały Wilk, aby dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Anną, postanawia poszukać Janka, który mieszka na Moczarach. Geralt trafia do jego norki, jednak jest ona pilnowana przez utopce i babę wodną. Odszukaj Janka, używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. Nieopodal norki, wiedźmin zauważa ślady Janka, które doprowadzają go do bożątka. Stworzenie opowiada dokładanie, co się działo z Anną. Opowiedz czuwającym przy Annie co dolega kobiecie. Wiedźmin dzięki informacjom od Janka udaje się do Sierocińca i mówi wszystkim, że Wiedźmy odcięły Annie pukiel włosów i zeszły do ukrytej piwnicy. Przywódca łowców i Geralt udają się na poszukiwania drzwi prowadzących do komory. Znajdź drzwi prowadzące do ukrytej komory. Biały Wilk znajduje drzwi prowadzące do piwnicy w budynku, w którym znaleziono Annę. Wejdź do jaskini. W komorze jest mały ołtarzyk, na którym są cztery laleczki, każda symbolizuje kogoś innego, za pomocą przedmiotu wplecionego w laleczkę. Wiedźmin, znając naturę klątw oraz za pomocą wiedzy uzyskanej od Barona o Annie wie, że należy wziąć laleczkę z fioletową malwą. W innym przypadku kobieta zginie. Geralt na usłyszy dźwięki dobiegające z zewnątrz. Szybko udaje się na górę i widzi odczarowaną Annę. Jednak klątwa była złożona i mimo odczarowania kobieta umiera. Tamara wraca wraz z łowcami do Oxenfurtu, a Baron udaje się do Wrońców, gdzie wiesza się na konopnym sznurze, a wiedźmin otrzymuje nagrodę od Sierżanta. ar:عد إلى المستنقع الأحدب en:Return to Crookback Bog ru:Возвращение в Кривоуховы топи Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zadania poboczne w grze Wiedźmin 3